


Let Us Adore You, Steven

by MusicHeart08



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Song Parody, spoilers for the movie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Come live with us in the TempleThere's a room waiting for you.Come on... Come on... Come on...Just let us adore you.___Spoilers for the Movie Below!:As I was rewatching the scene where the Diamonds take in Spinel, (because I love that song) I realized that it was the same as when the Crystal Gems took Steven in.At least that's how I saw it.





	Let Us Adore You, Steven

After years of building, the new and improved Temple was finished, and ready for their newest member to move in.

All throughout the process, Steven was excited for the day he would get to move in.

However, when Greg drove Steven over to move in... Steven looked sad.

Not even Garnet saw that coming.

Apparently, while Steven was in the arcade, a few kids were discussing something called, _"Bring your Mother to School Day!"_

Now, Steven was standing just feet away from the house with tears in his eyes, his Dad trying to comfort him and the Gems looking unsure of what to do.

"Oh, Steven," Pearl began before Garnet grabbed her shoulder.

An idea in the fusions mind.

A silent understanding went through the three gems before they all smiled down at Steven.

_"Come live with us in the Temple,"_

Steven's head shot up towards the gems.

_There's a room waiting for you"_

One by one, the gems held out their hands. First Amythest, then Pearl, then Garnet.

_"Come on..."_

_"Come on..."_

_"Come on..."_

Steven looked up at them with stars shining in his eyes.

_"Just let us adore you!"_

The Crystal Gems continued to smile at Steven as they continued.

_"Come live with us in the Temple_  
_There's a room waiting for you!"_

_"Come on..."_

_"Come on..."_

_"Come on..."_

_"Just let us adore you!"_'

All the sadness Steven had felt before melted away.

_"Yes, we know that you're not her but you are her's,"_

Steven sniffed back the rest of his tears and smiled at them.

_"You know what it means to love her_  
_And you remind us so much of her,"_

"Do you think you'll be ok, bud?" Greg asked his son, "They're not exactly easy to get along with at first but... well, you'll find out,"

Steven smiled up at his Dad before turning back towards the Gems.

_"Today, right here, right now_  
_I'll love again,"_

Steven happily began walking towards the Crystal Gems. A bounce in every step.

_"I've found someone again,"_

_"Just let us adore you!"_

_"Today, right here, right now!"_

_"Come live with us in the Temple,"_

_"I'll love again,"_ Steven made a small heart with his hands.

_There's a room waiting for you!"_

_"Come on..."_

_"Come on..."_

_"Come on..."_

_"_ _I've found someone again!"_

_"Just let us adore you!"_

Steven held Pearl's hand, _"Yes, I know that you're not her and I am her's," _then Amythest's hand, _"__You know how it feels to love her,"_

While holding their hands, Steven smiled up at Garnet.

_"And you remind me so much of her,"_

With a laugh, Steven lept forward into Garnet's arms.

_"Today, right here, right now_

With Steven in her arms, Garnet began walking towards the temple, with Pearl and Amythest walking behind her, and Greg watching with a smile.

_"We'll love again,"_

_"We've already found someone,"_

Steven smiled at his Dad over Garnets shoulder and waved goodbye before he was carried inside the temple.


End file.
